Valentine's At Rikki's
by XDragonsxSpectrumX
Summary: Valentine's Day has never been Rikki Chadwick's favorite day, and it never will. That's quite ironic, seeing she has Zane in her life, though after this evening, her opinion might change. Lemon. Rikki/Zane. (It's from the Valentine's episode!)


**A/N: Hey, y'all. Now, I haven't done much writing on the couple Rikki/Zane, and especially not lemons, but I'll give it a try. **

**This is a mild one, as I'm too discrete to write Fifty Shades-like. **

**But I hope you'll enjoy it nevertheless! **

**Oh, and by the way, if you'd like a soundtrack whilst reading this, try: **_**Love Song**_** by Kelly Sweet. It's beautiful. **

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" she asked unsurely after Zane pushed the button on the remote and soft, gentle musicplayed across the room.<p>

Zane turned to face her without letting go of her hand and gave her a handsome grin and chuckled a bit, which she couldn't help smiling back at.

"We're going to do something romantic, and you're going to enjoy it." He replied with a wide smile and pulled her towards him, grasping after her other hand as well and entwined it with hers, a gesture that always seemed to amaze him, how perfectly their hands knitted together.

Valentine's Day or not, romance wasn't Rikki's strongest ability, it never had been, and now that she was presented with the idea of dancing (that was her guess, anyway), a small bolt of fear awakened inside her body.

But that fear soon melted away when she was pressed against the chest of her boyfriend. He was so warm, so gentle towards her and _oh, God, _he smelled so good. He noticed her relaxing against him and gave her the most unfairly handsomest smile whilst looking down at her bemused face.

Her eyes found his after some insecure gazing around the room (noting down the fact that they had closed down the café for the night, and were now alone) and she gave him a warm smile.

She tilted her chin upwards and gave him a chaste kiss before settling into his arms, letting her uncomfortableness fade away as he closed the space between them.

"I guess I can try…" was her reply as his strong arm curled around the back of her shoulder whilst the other held their entwined hands above his heart. She nuzzled her head into the crock of his neck, inhaling his scent of _Hugo Boss. _

They stood there for a good while, swaying back and forth, rocking relaxingly to the music.

Rikki had already started to doze off when she felt the vibration of his voice rumble up his throat.

"See, this isn't so bad, is it?" he murmured past her ear before nuzzling his nose into her tied-up hair, cherishing the smell of passion fruit and mango.

"Could've been worse." She said with a smile against his tanned skin and he chuckled at her response.

"Yeah, it could…" he agreed as he sighed happily.

After some thought, Rikki pulled back and looked up at Zane's slightly puzzled face, his brown, warm eyes locking with her crystal blue ones.

"Thank you…" she said softly and he smiled slightly.

"For what?" he asked and she looked down with a small smile upon her pink lips. She shrugged before she met his eyes yet again.

"For sticking out with me." She answered and he gave her a toothy smile in return, stirring a bit.

"Ditto, Rikki Chadwick…" he said through his smile and leant down to kiss her. She returned the gesture and their lips met once again, with a bigger hunger this time.

Their hearts soon craved for more and the kiss grew deeper as the couple drowned in the passion held for one another.

Zane's lips left Rikki's soft ones, lip brushing against lip as they took sharp breaths of air. He opened his eyes and looked down into the depths of her crystal-blue eyes, which looked gingerly back into his and they appeared almost icy, in contrast to her mermaid power.

He raised a hand and stroked the length of her jaw with a feather light touch, and his calloused fingers tingled by the touch of her pale, creamy skin. She sighed and leant into his hand, closing her eyes, having her long, dark eyelashes flutter close against her skin.

Zane, feeling a sudden urge of kissing her again, leant down and placed his lips to her neck, working his lips down the pale, yet warm column, downwards until he reached her shoulder, then up again to beneath her ear.

Rikki sighed at the sensation of his hot lips against her skin, leaning into him even more before arching against him as he found a sensitive spot. She ran her hands behind him and up his strong, muscular back, fisting the texture of his grey sweater.

A satisfied hum escaped his nostrils as he felt her nails brush past his skin, which sounded more like a soft growl to her as she was pressed into him.

She then felt something bump against her hip, and she smirked knowingly as she tilted her head farther to the side for Zane to gain more access. He found a vein on her neck, now pulsating rapidly underneath his tongue. Rikki gasped at this and arched up further against him, still noticing the hardening bump by her hipbone. She purposely shifted her body over it, which resulted in receiving a small bite from Zane at her neck.

She really didn't think it would have gone this far. Because the next thing she knew, she was gently lowered down to the floor and laid onto her back.

Zane hovered over her, being warm, protective and sheltering. He placed most of his weight onto his elbows as they shared a look. Rikki dropped her head back to the floor and Zane ran his lips up her throat before their lips met once again.

_Good thing the doors are locked, _she thought as their tongues wrestled and their lips worked together.

Zane's hands traveled downwards, past her ribcage, down her sides and up underneath her top. She shivered slightly at the touch of his warm, strong hands as they caressed her sides and waist. She grew bold herself and moved her hands upwards his abs and chest to open the buttons at the top of his shirt. After conquering that quest, she ventured down to lift the shirt up along his abs, only to have Zane tear away from her and remove it himself, returning a second later.

Rikki felt his muscles beneath her palms as she ran her hands all over his well-refined body, now hot to the touch.

His hands found their way to her jeans in search of the button and zip and he successfully managed to open the tight clothing.

. . .

Not too long after, every other piece of clothing was discarded, their current location unknown, as the couple on the floor were busy in their little lovegame.

With a gasp, Zane tore his lips away from hers to catch his breath and look into her eyes.

This weren't their first time. But it now occurred to him that they were in the middle of the juice bar, in the dim light, surrounded with heart shaped balloons and roses, whereas some of the scented candles were still lit. And that made this all the more special. Maybe because of the location, he had fantasied many a time off doing her in the office or on the tables. But this time they wouldn't just… _Do _it, it was more special than that. Well, to him at least. He knew Rikki wasn't too keen on Valentine's Day, she saw it as just another day in the calendar (that's what she had done before she started dating Zane, however). This moment he would cherish, since the opportunity wouldn't come across him again anytime soon.

Nevertheless, regardless of where they were (although he had to admit, this would be his favorite place), what mattered to him right here and now was the fact that he had the most beautiful girl he had ever known pinned underneath him, dressed in nothing but the silver necklace hanging around her neck. Her small shoulders heisted up and down as she breathed heavily, the same with her chest and perfectly filled breasts. Zane held her down with one hand by her slim waist as he drank in the sight of her porcelain-like body like fine wine.

Rikki cocked her head a bit to side on the floor as she looked at him expectantly. She ran one hand up his left bicep whilst brushing her long leg up along his thigh delicately. He got lost into her blue orbs and she leant upwards;

"Don't give up on me now, Zane…" she whispered seductively into his ear and he shivered as her warm breath passed his ear.

There was no need to tell him twice. He searched quickly for his jeans and dug his hand into the front pocket after finding it at their side, pulling out a small, black package.

"You kept a condom in your pocket all day?" she asked with a small frown. He met her eyes and shrugged.

"Hey, it's Valentine's Day, I was being optimistic." He replied as a matter of fact.

She rolled her eyes wholeheartedly at that before she grabbed his hand.

She brought his hand to her mouth and ripped the package open with her teeth, her eyes never leaving his. He swallowed hard at her incredibly and unfairly sexy action, still watching her as she blew the piece of plastic away.

He pulled out the condom of the opened wrap and rolled it onto his impressively large shaft, wrapped his hand around it and gave it a couple of strokes before finding his way into his waiting girl.

Suddenly, he was pushed down and unto his back by a surprisingly strong force. He hit the floor with a small grunt and he felt something climb on top of him.

Rikki, who was now sitting on top of him with her legs on each side of his waist, had the most devilish smirk written on her face as she held his arms back.

Zane looked at his arms in surprise that she had gotten him that quick before looking back to her with a grin.

"Okay, that's hot." He told her wittingly and she grinned back like a Cheshire cat whilst dragging her hands back along his arms.

"And how about this?" she asked him with the same amount of seduction and allure in her voice and travelled her fingertips down his chest whilst heating them up with the help of her Pyrokinesis. He closed his eyes and his breathing accelerated at her every movement.

"Rikki, I swear to God, you're killing me, here." He choked out huskily, and her hands stopped at the top of his abs.

"Well, that isn't my intention at all…" she murmured as she leant down towards his face whilst running her hands up again over his head, having him move his hands down to her sides.

"Rikki…" he growled against her lips as they met and she merely chuckled at him. She could feel his member poking at her ass though, so she decided to finally give in to both of their needs.

She grabbed hold of his shaft, which could barely fit into her whole hand and gave it a few tugs, and he bucked up into her hand as she eased his aching.

She led him in between her slick, wet folds before easing herself down with a groan. Zane took a hold of her hips and pushed her down, filling her with his whole length. She relaxed around him and leant down to kiss his throat whilst starting to move. She started riding him at a slow pace, Zane's hands now travelling up her ass and back, settling at her ribs, whilst she worked her way at his throat and jaw, her pace quickening by each thrust. He groaned as she rode him at expert level whilst blonde, curly strands of her hair, the do now messed up, brushed over and across his chest.

A shaky moan escaped her lips as pleasure coiled up in her abdomen, she was soon to reach her peak (Zane's fat size came in handy), and she knew Zane wasn't far away as well.

Something switched in Zane at Rikki's moan and at the speed of lightning, he flipped them both over, so he could have her underneath him, and really give his all.

Rikki felt the fabric of the clothes underneath her as she was thrown onto her back, grateful that certain clothing protected the back of her head, or else that move would have been rather painful.

Zane fed on her neck whilst thrusting into her vigorously, giving her a bite that surely would leave a mark the next day. Rikki locked her feet around his waist whilst scraping her nails down his back as a response on his wild bucking. This, of course, drove him wilder and he was to tip off the edge.

A moan emerged from Rikki as she gasped sharply and trembled like an earthquake, feeling her orgasm coming in like a crashing wave.

This tilted Zane off the edge as she tightened around him, and with a final thrust, he entered his own realm of pleasure.

Rikki followed him shortly after and she rode it off as he practically collapsed on top of her. He rested his head on her shoulder, nuzzling his nose against her skin and she leant the side of her head against him, whilst they both grew worn from the adrenaline rush and climax.

She was panting and he had a rim of sweat on the surface of his back. Her hair was now almost loose from their buns, and she was clammy, but to him, she couldn't have looked any more gorgeous.

. . .

She was snuggled up against his side, her head resting against his chest as they lay on top of the clothes.

A sudden chuckle emerged from Rikki made him snap back into there and then.

"Hmm?" he hummed.

"Nothing." She simply said.

"No, c'mon, what is it?"

"Nothing, just… I can never enter this café ever again without chuckling, I think." She laughed and she felt him grin against her hair.

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment." He replied smartly with a smirk.

"You do that." She told him with a small sigh.

"Speaking of 'do'…" Zane began and the tone in his voice made her turn her head to look at him, and his expression was just like she had imagined; clever.

"I'm all alone tonight. Wanna spent the night?" he asked her with a knowing grin and she quirked a fine brow. That really wasn't a question he usually asked, they sorted that kind of thing out spontaneously. Though tonight _was _a special night, whether she liked it or not.

"Is that a challenge, Zane Bennett?" she asked him playfully and he hugged her closer.

"That depends on how much energy you've got left when I'm done with you." He told her cheesily and she looked amusingly at him.

"Says the one who's gonna mop the floor!" she said with a laugh and he snorted as a legitimate reply.

"When was that decided?" he asked her with a frown, though she could see the smile on his lips.

"As my stomach grumbled. You'll take care of the rest here, and I'll order a pizza, deal?" she persuaded him with a wink and in truth, he couldn't resist her puppy eyes.

"Deal." He agreed with a defeated sigh. She kissed the tip of his nose and stretched a bit.

"Now. Where did you throw my underwear?" she asked him as she scanned the room after her clothes.

"I could ask you the same." He told her and they just looked at each other and laughed.

This would be a Valentine's Day they surely would remember.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, it turned out alright, I guess.**

**Oh, and the net crashed down, so that's why this isn't done too thoroughly, sorry not sorry. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! **

**See you! **

**~ Dragon **


End file.
